digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercurymon (Frontier)
Mercurymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, appearing as one of the villains of Digimon Frontier. He was voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto (Japan) and Daran Norris (US) with a medieval accent. Mercurymon - Description Mercurymon (Japanese: Mercuremon) is the Legendary Warrior of Steel, using the power of AncientWisemon. Mercurymon is a crafty strategist, thinking of many strategies simultaneously. He has a fussy personality when it comes to precisely explaining methods of battle and such. He attacks his enemy's weak points but his behavior outside of calculations is brittle. One of his accomplishments was stealing Seraphimon's Fractal Code and using it himself to become ShadowSeraphimon. Mercurymon was defeated by Aldamon finally. He is the only warrior who lost their human spirit before their beast spirit, as well as the only one that never Slide Digivolves. A purified Mercurymon later appeared at the Village of Beginnings, to help the other legendary warriors fight Crusadermon and Dynasmon. ShadowSeraphimon (Japanese: BlackSeraphimon) is a Mega Level Fallen Angel Digimon, the fusion of Mercurymon with Seraphimon's Data. When Takuya as Agunimon entered the Light Sphere of Sakkakumon, he found Seraphimon's Fractal Code and Mercurymon's subconscious in the steel sphere. Mercurymon absorbed the Fractal Code and became ShadowSeraphimon, who immediately attacked Agunimon. No matter what Takuya did in his Agunimon or BurningGreymon forms, nothing worked. Instead ShadowSeraphimon beat him down with his hands, feets and his Testament attack. When the evil Angel used his Strike of the Seven Dark Stars attack it caused BurningGreymon to regress back to Takuya. Takuya then was about to be killed by ShadowSeraphimon when Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Bokomon and Neemon called out to Takuya, causing Seraphimon's Digi-Egg to glow. It floated up to the Light Sphere and sent a stream of light into Takuya, who Fusion Evolved to Aldamon. He easily defeated ShadowSeraphimon and scanned his Fractal Code, returning it to Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. * It should be noted that while Mercurymon became ShadowSeraphimon to battle Takuya, it was only through the use of the real Seraphimon's fractal code, which means that it is not his true digivolution. Mercurymon - Abilities Attacks ''Mercurymon'' * Dark Reflection : Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to absorb enemy projectile attacks and return the attack back at them. * Offset Reflector (Japan): Only used in ep 13 in the Japanese version, similar to Generous Mirror, except Mercurymon absorbs the attack in one mirror and emits it from the other. * Mirror Offset: Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to create a beam of white and green energy to blast his enemies. ''ShadowSeraphimon'' * Strike of the Seven Dark Stars (Seven Hells): A darker version of Seraphimon's attack. * Shadow Starburst ''(Testament): A close range electric shock. * '''Shadow Shockwave: A sonic feedback strike. * Shadow Blast: A beam that destroys anything in its path. Sakkakumon - Description Sakkakumon (Japanese: '''''Sephirotmon) is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Steel, as well as the most powerful and the largest of the Beast Spirit Hybrids. Its Japan name comes from the Sephirot, the ten aspects of God in the Jewish religion. When the Legendary Warriors were within Sakkakumon, he had different Digimon that represented each element in each Sphere. He had Volcamon for the Earth Sphere(below the center orb; below the head), Karatenmon for the Wind Sphere(top left below the head when facing Sakkakumon), Asuramon for the Fire Sphere (bottom left of center orb when facing Sakkakumon), Parrotmon in the Thunder Sphere (right of center orb when facing Sakkakumon), Cherrymon in the Wood Sphere (bottom orb), and IceLeomon in the Ice Sphere(right of center orb when facing Sakkakumon). These six Digimon seemed like Digimon that had lost their Fractal Code to Mercurymon as they dissolved much differently from the others leaving no remains behind. Ranamon seemed to bring herself and her Honeybeemon groupies into the Water Sphere (bottom right of center orb when facing Sakkakumon) while Duskmon entered the Darkness Sphere (center orb; has marking similar to crest of light). Mercurymon's sub-conscience was in the Steel Sphere (which is Sakkakumon's head) and Seraphimon's data was in the Light Sphere (top right below the head when facing Sakkakumon). Later, it took a combined attack by Aldamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon to defeat him, as he had copied the data for all of their attacks by observing them while they were within the Spheres. He used this data to reflect the attacks on the users, but was unable to reflect combination attacks. Both of his spirits were transferred to Takuya's D-Tector. Mercurymon's spirits were later transferred into Koji's D-Tector so he could Hyper Spirit Evolve to MagnaGarurumon. Sakkakumon - Abilities Attacks * Rumble Blend #1-10: When attacked with an elemental attack, he rearranges his body to fire the attack right back at the opponent. * Rain of Steel: each of his spheres break apart and form a circle with the "information" sphere in the middle and giant metal spikes rain down from the glowing sphere. * Coat of Iron: Each of his spheres transforms in to large metallic orbs and pummels the enemy. * Metallic Reflector: Projects energy beams from the ten spheres at once. * In the anime, Sakkakumon uses the other spirits attacks that were copied when the five children were fighting inside Sakkakumon. Trivia *The orchestra music heard during the scenes with ShadowSeraphimon in the Japanese version is the exact same piece heard in the Japanese versions of Movies 2 and 4 during the creations of Omnimon (Omegamon) and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, respectively. Category:Hybrid Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family